1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a metal gate electrode with a plurality of rectangular apertures allowing electrons to pass through, and a field emission display having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission display is an attractive flat panel display device because the field emission display does not need additional backlight. Therefore, the field emission display device has high brightness, low power consumption, and fast response speed.
A conventional triode field emission display generally comprises at least one anode, at least one cathode, and a gate electrode between the anode and the cathode. The gate electrode provides an electrical potential to extract electrons from the cathode. The anode provides an electrical potential to accelerate the extracted electrons to bombard the anode for luminance.
The above-mentioned gate electrode is fabricated by a photolithography process and a corrosion process. The metal mesh comprises a plurality of apertures through which electrons can pass. As the gate electrode is applied with electric signals, the electrons would extract from at least one tip of the cathode. The metal mesh made of conductive plates or conductive material is extensively applied for the triode field emission display because the manufacturing process for the metal mesh is simple.
However, the electrical potential provided by the anode may infiltrate to a surface of the cathode if the dimensions of the apertures are too great. If the dimensions of the apertures are too small, it is difficult for the electrons to pass through the gate electrode.
Thus, there remains a need for providing a novel gate electrode which could restrain infiltration of the electrical potential provided by the anode and allow a great amount of electrons to pass through.